Batman: Assault on Arkham (Video Game)
A video game version of the 2014 animated film, Batman: Assault on Arkham. Characters: Playables: *Suicide Squad: **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Neal McDonough) - the protagonist of the story, he is on his way to see his daughter again **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) - the deuteragonist-turned-secondary antagonist, she broke up with Joker because of his psychological abuse to her, but near the end, she reunited with him and worked with him **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (Greg Ellis) - has a rivalry with Lawton, and the weakling and coward of the group, always picked on by Frost, Shark, Spider, Harley and most of all, Lawton **Eric Needham/Black Spider (Giancarlo Esposito) - doesn't kill civilians, he was killed after Batman switches costumes with him to spy on the Squad to find out what they're doing **Nanaue/King Shark (John DiMaggio) - is afraid of heights, maintains a friendship with Killer Frost, but ends up killed near the end **Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale) - maintains a friendship with King Shark, one time she asks Shark, "Does my ....", then Shark disregards it. *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - the tritagonist of the story, was playable at the beginning fighting Waller's goons while saving Riddler, then fighting Victor Zsasz in an alley hurting a woman, fighting the Squad and subduing Spider, helping Commissioner Gordon fight against Bane, Two-Face, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy and fighting Harley Quinn while uncovering the bomb in her mallet Bosses: *Joker (Mark Hamill) - the main antagonist of the story, alongside Waller, he plans to blow up Gotham with a bomb in Harley's mallet, he also had broken up with Harley due to his psychological abuse towards her, and he faces jealousy towards Deadshot when he had laid in bed with her. *Victor Zsasz (Danny Jacobs) - boss in the Alley fought by Batman, before being subdued by Batman *Scarecrow (Dino Andrade) - one of the mini-bosses in Arkham *Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) - one of the mini-bosses in Arkham *Two-Face (Troy Baker) - one of the mini-bosses in Arkham *Bane (Fred Tatasciore) - one of the mini-bosses in Arkham *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) - the boss against Batman Non-Playables: *Riddler (Matthew Gray Gubler) - target by Amanda Waller *Amanda Waller (C.C.H. Pounder) - the main antagonist of the story, alongside Joker, she sends in the Suicide Squad to kill the Riddler for taking information about how to disable nano bombs in their necks in case they disobey her *Commissioner Gordon (Chris Cox) *Penguin (Nolan North) - knows Deadshot as one of the greatest hit men, but is angry at Harley for her role in helping Joker dump his truck of cigarettes for a laugh, but reluctantly allows them to stay in the Iceberg Lounge by giving them information to getting into Arkham Asylum *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *KGBeast (Nolan North) - killed by Waller by a nano bomb Plot: Two years before the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman rescues Riddler from a black ops assassination ordered by Amanda Waller, returning him to Arkham Asylum. Invoking Priority Ultraviolet, Waller captures criminals Black Spider, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, KGBeast, Killer Frost and King Shark for the Suicide Squad. Their mission is to break into Arkham and recover a thumbdrive in the Riddler's cane; while in Waller's employ, Riddler copied information on the squad to make it public knowledge. She forces compliance by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. KGBeast, who believes it's a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The six are sent to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay. Whilst staying at his club, Harley has a one-night stand with Deadshot, who in the meantime repeatedly clashes with Boomerang as the latter does not respect his leadership of the group. To get to Arkham, Harley breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it. Batman arrives, demanding she tell him where Joker hid a dirty bomb; Batman has been ransacking the city in search of it, even resorting to interrogating Riddler for answers. This is also a dead end, as Harley has no clue where the bomb is located; Batman is forced to send her back to Arkham. At Arkham, Harley encounters the Joker, who begins taunting how he previously kicked her out of a car, and ends up lashing out by attempting to shoot him with a stolen gun, only to fail in doing so due to the Joker's bulletproof prison cell. This distraction allows the others to infiltrate Arkham in disguises. Black Spider causes an explosion, putting the asylum on Yellow Alert; King Shark suggests playing the previous day's footage to keep both Batman and Waller from noticing them. Despite some in-fighting, the team manages to get to the storage room, where they find Riddler's cane and Harley's mallet. Batman arrives, as the footage showed employees who had that day off, fighting the squad until Black Spider pins him during an explosion; Black Spider later emerges with Batman's belt as his trophy. However, they then notice Killer Frost is missing. It turns out Frost was tasked by Waller to kill Riddler; however, he reveals Waller can't kill him with a nano bomb because he knows how to defuse it. The rest of the squad find her and Riddler outside the Medical Facility; they agree to help Riddler escape if he can defuse the bombs. Unfortunately, Joker also manages to escape as Harley's attack weakened his cell. Riddler hooks the squad up to the electro shock machine, minus Black Spider as he wishes to stand guard. At the same time, a dazed Batman wanders around and is found by the Joker, who sneaks up to shoot him. Riddler turns on the machine as Waller calls for an update; seeing the bombs' signals fading and learning of the squad's betrayal, she activates them. Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang and Frost survive, but King Shark's head explodes; oddly so does Batman's before Joker can shoot him. Riddler begins laughing as the squad hasn't figured out that "Black Spider" is Batman; revealing himself, Batman demands to know why the squad is in Arkham, only for the Joker to arrive and start shooting at everyone. Harley manages to sweet-talk the Joker into forgiving her, and Deadshot manages to "out-crazy" Joker to scare him away. It's then revealed Joker had hidden the dirty bomb in Harley's mallet, which he then activates. Joker broadcasts to Arkham, telling Batman and the squad that soon Gotham will be destroyed; he releases the inmates as a distraction to allow him to escape. Deadshot manages to escape in a helicopter, while Frost is presumably killed in the chaos by Bane and Deadshot and Captain Boomerang battle for who escapes in the helicopter with Deadshot tackling him out and leaving him to be arrested. Batman notices three heartbeats coming from the helicopter, realizing Joker and Harley stowed away. Batman follows them in the batwing, ending up crashing the helicopter into a building. Batman knocks out Harley and disarms the bomb. At the same time, Joker and Deadshot fight as Joker is not pleased with Deadshot touching his "property" - Harley. Badly beaten, Deadshot manages to pin Joker to the inside of the helicopter as it crashes to the ground. Batman later meets with Waller, warning her to discontinue the Suicide Squad program. Waller tells him that they never found Joker's body. The moment Batman leaves, Waller finds a laser pointing at her; the camera backtracks to where the laser is coming from - it's Deadshot. Now free and reunited with his daughter, Deadshot wants revenge on Waller. The movie ends before he pulls the trigger. Category:Video Games Category:Action